Commodore's Curse
by commodore-cavanaugh
Summary: Commodore Norrington and Jack Sparrow get thrown into another adventure and it all starts with a Lieutenant and a wedding.No Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters or places in this story, they belong to Disney studios.

**Commodores Curse**

The Lieutenant

Commodore James Norrington glanced impatiently out of his window towards the harbour where the Dauntless was docked along with the commonly seen merchant ships. In truth at this particular moment he didn't look much like a Commodore, more like a scruffy civilian of sorts, in other words a pirate.

He had once again been exploring the pubs and docks of Port Royal under the guise of Leon Wooders. The Commodore had discovered many interesting pieces of information in the seedy pubs surrounding the docks of Port Royal. These pubs were, in the dead of the night, home to the local nightlife and were just as good as anywhere to find out what was happening in the world of piracy.

Unfortunately this was deemed to be one of the Commodores less favourable trips. The whispers, the rumours, the curses all spoke of one man and his ship.

From a aged sailor down on his luck,

"That damned Captain..."

From a prostitute trying to sell her wares to Norrington,

" No one like Jack..."

And from a wizened bar keeper in one of the numerous pubs,

" And I said to him it'd be Sparrow,"

Captain Jack Sparrow, those words rung a tainted bell for Norrington. Everything in the commodores recent past all relayed back to that one person. Due to Sparrow his engagement to Elizabeth Swann was ruined, he had lost out on a promotion to Admiral because he'd gotten away, and now he was back to take another go at messing up Norrington's life.

Sparrow was obviously in Port Royal because of the upcoming wedding between a Mr William Turner and a Miss Elizabeth Swann, which was two days from now. The fact that Jack Sparrow had apparently arrived in Port Royal a unknown amount of days of go was an embarrassing thing for Norrington, because he hadn't heard or seen hide nor hair of the infamous Captain which was surprising because he stood out like a Peacock among a flock of Ravens.

Norrington resumed his pacing around the room; suddenly a knock interrupted the silence and Norrington's thoughts.

"Enter,"

The door opened and the new Lieutenant recently commissioned to Port Royal entered. The boy's name was Jonathan Crane and he was recently from England. He didn't seem much older then 25 but sometimes you got the feeling that he had live a great deal longer then that. He was quite large amount shorter then Norrington and was slightly built, his face was smooth and his hair was neatly pinned under the traditional wig worn by naval officers. His eyes were of a deep brown that varied in colour but always sparkled as if an unseen joke was being played though he remained stiff and opposing in the uniform of a Lieutenant.

He saluted smartly at the Commodore while taking in his commanding officers slightly 'different' attire.

"Anything else to be done before last call sir?" He enquired. " I see we have been looking for more information on the Brethren sir?"

Although it was stated in a question it was one not meant to be answered.

" So sir did you find out anything worth following sir?"

" Certainly I did Lieutenant, my fears have been confirmed Jack Sparrow and his crew of miscreants aboard the Black Pearl made berth in Port Royal an unknown amount of days ago,"

"Unknown sir?" The Lieutenant asked curiously.

"Well none of the people I talked to could give a straight answer and all their answers contradicted each other,"

"Well sir we'll have to find him before he leaves Port, so nothing else for the night? Stated the younger officer.

"No thank you Jonathan, dismissed,"

The Lieutenant saluted and left, leaving the Commodore to his thoughts.

Outside the Commodore's office the Lieutenant sighed Norrington had discovered the existence of Jack Sparrow in Port Royal. Good thing that the wedding was the day after next because one, he couldn't stand military life much longer and especially not the wig, and two, he had to leave before Norrington realised who he really was.

The Lieutenant headed towards his quarters in Fort Charles, but as he passed a window he looked at his reflection. The deadlocks, beard and moustache, beads, headband and gold teeth were gone, but underneath the guise of a young military officer Captain Jack Sparrow lurked. Jack stroked his chin thoughtfully, without his beard he looked at least 15 years younger but how the hell was he supposed to gain the respect of a pirate crew with a face like that? He sighed and continued along his way unconsciously stroking his arm where the letter P was burned into his arm and was accompanied by the tattoo of a Sparrow flying over the ocean.

Jack had decided weeks earlier that he was going to attend the wedding of Will Turner whether Will Turner appreciated or not. He had come across an invitation to the wedding after raiding a merchant ship bound for one of the colonies further down the coast. It read,

_Dear Mr and Mrs Mercer_

_You are gladly welcomed to attend the wedding of Mr William Turner and Ms Elizabeth Swann._

_Where: Governor's Mansion, Port Royal_

_Time: 11pm to 12pm_

_Date: 4th of December_

_The reception will conclude the ceremony starting from 1pm and going to 6pm._

The only way Jack could see of getting in to Port Royal and not being hung immediately on sight was to disguise him. He had decided on disguising himself as a naval officer due to the fact of once being one and knowing their habits was useful knowledge for someone like him. He had to turn up month early because he couldn't turn up to the wedding claiming to be a naval officer, Norrington would have been suspicious and probably clapped him in irons as soon as he saw him.

He had, had to make a few sacrifices to go to the wedding including his hair, slurred speech, attire, gold teeth and effects, but he reasoned it was well worth the trouble.

He had managed to give his crew, including Gibbs and Anamaria, the biggest shock of their lives when he walked out on deck after preparing for docking in Port Royal for three hours. He in his timeserving as a naval officer had managed to gain the friendship of Will and Elizabeth without them knowing that Lieutenant Jonathan Crane was actually the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Even better he had fooled Norrington but now Norrington knew he was here, he had been very surprised to find out the Commodores way of keeping informed on Piracy after discovering him climbing in through his window one evening.

He scratched his wig. He hoped that will and Elizabeth appreciated this because Naval clothes were uncomfortable.

Inside the Blacksmith shop now with the sign W. B Turner printed on it, the couple in question were sitting nervously side by side, it was the night before the wedding. They had been discussing their plans when this fit of nerves had effulged them both.

"Will, who's your best man," asked Elizabeth after a long and awkward silence.

Wills head shot up,

"Well as you know I wanted Jack but he can't be here because of him being a pirate and you know Norrington, so I asked Lieutenant Crane to do it in Jack's place."

Elizabeth smiled

"Oh I hoped you'd chose him, yews if anyone could do it would be Jack but we can't get Jack sent to the gallows just because of our wedding. But your right Jonathan will do perfectly in Jack's absence."

Authors Note: well this is the first chapter of my 1st fan fiction please review and tell me what you think.

_YAY PIRATES! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Greatest Day of Your Lives.

The day of the wedding had rapidly approached and this did nothing to still Will Turner's nerves. He stood before a full-length mirror admiring the kinda finery he wouldn't have seen outside the Isla De Muerta. You know the kind of finery that could make a small country debt and currently this finery was adorning him. He twirled experimentally and heard a laugh behind him, this time he over did it and he went stumbling across the floor. Elizabeth stood at the doorway with a bemused expression on her face at her husband to be, antics.

" Errrrr… isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" he asked cautiously. Elizabeth's smile widened.

"You sound like Gibbs," she stated and suddenly Will found himself pulled into a passionate kiss.

Norrington stood tapping his foot in impatience outside Fort Charles, as he waited for the Lieutenant. He was nervous, this could have been his day, the day he finally married a fine women but thanks to Jack Sparrow it was not to be. He strengthened his resolve to catch Jack Sparrow so he could finally be able to rest.

Inside the Fort, Lieutenant Crane straightened his hat at what could be called a 'jaunty' angle. Will was finally marrying Elizabeth, he finally was able to escape naval life and he was finally able to return to the Black Pearl which was lying await offshore waiting for his return. He made as if to exit the room but stopped suddenly.

"Ahh.. Almost forgot," He walked back to the desk and withdrew an intricately carved box which he slipped into on of his pockets.

Because Jack had been so occupied with his hat and the box he hadn't looked from his window. If he had he would have seen a brilliantly red ship just offshore of Port Royal, glide slowly past.

The Red Diamond, one of the most feared ships in the Caribbean it was only matched by the Black Pearl and her infamous captain. But where as the Pearl was also admired as well as feared, the Red Diamond was most indefinitely an omen of ill fortune. It was Captained by two brothers, well supposedly brothers, Captain Cres and Captain Rivas. Both men were, unlike most pirates, well educated but like most pirates they were merciless and cruel.

Their crew of miscreants were the usual mix of pirates, men who had fallen down on their luck or had known no other life, but they had obtained a bloodlust which had earned the Red Diamond its fearsome reputation.

Now if Jack had seen the Red Diamond, he definitely wouldn't be attending a wedding instead he would probably be loading the canons on the Black Pearl and getting the Red Diamond in his sights. Jack had had past dealings with the two Captains and it was their whispers and poisonous mutterings that had caused Barbossa and the original crew of the Black Pearl to mutiny.

At the wedding Jack stood proudly behind Will as his best man, was glad to see his friend, finally getting the relationship he had wanted for so long. Jack sighed and thought that this would be the happiest days of their young lives. After all they had gone through, they sure deserved it.

After the ceremony Jack's first instinct was to find the drinks table and at least get some sort of alcoholic beverage. Although Jack definitely didn't drink as much as everybody thought, he still hadn't had a drink for nearly a month, as it was strictly banned in the Navy.

Instead he had something much more important to attend to. He waited until Mr and Mrs Turner were alone and then sidled up to them.

"Mr Turner," he nodded at Will, " Mrs Turner," I have a gift to celebrate your marriage. He handed the intricately carved box of before to Elizabeth. Inside was a beautiful model of the Black Pearl inlaid with gold, to remind the couple of their adventure at sea.

Elizabeth's eye widened as she saw what was in the box and she hurriedly showed it to Will who went pale.

" Err.." he stuttered " Could we see you in private Lieutenant?"

"Certainly," Agreed Jack, knowing that this was it.

They moved towards a deserted room and Jack needed to back off as the couple turned on him.

"What is the meaning of this Lieutenant?" demanded Elizabeth

Jack smirked and said in his usual voice allowing the words to slur once more and allowing his arms to move freely again.

" Had to remind you of our little adventure didn't I love?" Elizabeth gasped and Will spluttered.

" Jack?" Will managed to gasp between gasps " What?"

"How?" whispered Elizabeth

"Well I had to spend a month with Norrington to attend this bloody wedding don't I get a thanks?" asked Jack smiling

He suddenly found himself in a tight embrace.

" Jack you look so…."

"Respectful?" quipped Jack

" err no I meant to say clean but you make a valid point," continued Elizabeth

Will was still spluttering in the corner. Suddenly Jack stiffened in Elizabeth's embrace.

"I know that noise,"

"CANON FIRE!" came the shout from outside as Jack knocked Will and Elizabeth to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The blast was devastating. A number of the guests were in a serious medical condition while others lay unconscious. Commodore Norrington had just noticed Will and Elizabeth being led away by Lieutenant Crane when he heard the cry "Canon Fire!".

As he had done to the Governor the time the Black Pearl had attacked Port Royal, he immediately crashed tackled the people who were in the closest proximity to himself.

Brushing himself the commodore stood up and was surveying the damage when he was grabbed roughly from behind and a filthy rag quickly tied around his mouth. Under the cover of the canon fire the crew of the Red Diamond had crept ashore and were now intent on capturing the wealthiest guests at the wedding. These guest included himself, the governor, Will, Elizabeth and a number of other guests.

Quickly they were led through the township unhindered, as the navy were busy at Fort Charles returning fire and the civilians were to scared to come out. The rag atg group of miscreants unceremoniously pushed their captives into the row boats and began to quickly row towards the Red Diamond and its twin captains.

Jack during the blast had been knocked out and as he began to recover he noticed two highly alarming things. One Will and Elizabeth were missing and two the Red Diamond was exchanging canon fire with The Fort atop the cliffs.

Jack ran to the now non existent window and stared out. He watched as a group of pirates led a group of guests towards the harbour. Suddenly the seriousness of the situation hit Jack, hard. Probably due to the canon fire, he had been feeling a bit dazed now he was in some sort of frenzy as he pelted towards the Fort.

By the time Jack reached the fort he was desperately out of breath but he still managed to get his message across,

"Pirates taken Commodore and other guests need to follow quickly,"

The Fort quickly changed its tactics form 'lets' shoot everything in the Harbour' to "Rescue Mission".

Jack being the only Lieutenant present suddenly became substitute Commodore and was now beginning to realise was going to have to pretend to be 'Commodore Crane' for a good deal longer then he had suspected. At this though Jack inwardly sighed and began to shout orders to prepare the Dauntless in pursuit.

On board the Red Diamond the captives were roughly led up to the helm were the two captains stood.

Elizabeth stood bravely beside Will and the Commodore as they approached the Captains, her fiery nature making her seethe at this treatment, a repeat of the Black Pearl incident.

As soon as they stopped Norrington brusquely demanded,

"What is the meaning of this? We haven't done any particular deed of ill favour towards you or your ship. I demand to know why I'm here now!"

"As do I," Will supplied, backing up the Commodores command.

Slowly the two captains, of which had had their backs to the captives until now, turned and they hissed in unison,

"Jack Sparrow".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aboard the Dauntless

Jack as currently Commodore Crane was busy inspecting and expressing admiration for the H.M.S Dauntless as she ailed in pursuit of the Red Diamond, which had almost had a whole days start on them. He had been onboard for 3 days now and he was tired of naval life. He missed the Black Pearl as well. Although the Dauntless was the power in these waters it didn't match up to the majestic beauty and speed of the Black Pearl. Also, though Jack would rather die then admit it, he was missing his crew especially Anamaria and Gibbs.

Jack sighed dramatically and had just begun to coontie his military inspection when he was interrupted by the midshipman.

"Excuse me Commodore" the man saluted "the Red Diamond has been spotted on the horizon and the captain requires your assistance immediately."

Jack turned his back to the man and faced the sea once agan. The Red Diamond was a fast ship, nothing against the Black Pearl but she was definitely a faster ship then the Dauntless and the horizon was still a long way off.

"Bring me that horizon" Jack whispered as he looked out over the water as the sun set.

Aboard the Red Diamond

The ship was moving again, she had been dead in the water for a while but now she was moving and picking up speed. All of them had notice the increase in speed and decided it boded not well for them. Will, Elizabeth and Norrington had all been thrown into the brig after their brief encounter with the ships combined captains.

Will and Elizabeth sat slumped together on the floor talking in low earnest voices while the Commodore laid on the bench contemplating the Captains words.

FLASHBACK!!!

The captains turned in unison,

"Jack Sparrow"

At this Norrington forced his way forward and had just opened his mouth to say what he thought of the two captains when he noticed Elizabeth gesturing wildly from behind a pirate that was holding Will captive. She motioned fro him to be quiet and then drew her finger across her throat.

Norrington gulped slightly and drew of his attack and watched as Elizabeth relaxed slightly while her face was still very pale.

During this odd little occurrence between Elizabeth and Norrington Will had been staring intently at Captain Cres and was, to all appearances, scrutinizing Captain Cres who appeared to have noticed his attention and had started to look nervous.

Suddenly Will blurted out,

"You're a woman!?"

The Captain went pale with fury , rage and possibly a slight amount of fear. She or he lowered her face to Will's and smiled evilly before hitting him and then shouting

"How dare you!" and then turning to the same crew members who had brought the captives aboard shouted

"Lock them in the Brig,"

Then, once again, Will, Elizabeth and Norrington found themselves being thrown unceremoniously into the same cell.

END FLASHBACK

"Why" questioned Commodore Norrington "do they want us if they want Jack Sparrow? I mean we haven't seen him since the Black Pearl affair."

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, guilt written all over their faces.

"Err "said Will "He may have been at the wedding,"

"WHAT!" shouted the Commodore immediately "You mean he was under my nose all that time!?"

Elizabeth giggled "he doesn't know the extent of it does he" she whispered to Will.

"What's so funny?" Demanded Norrington, as he looked at Will and Elizabeth's innocent faces.

Captains Cabin, Red Diamond

The two captains sat together in the cabin obviously discussing something secret and important. Secrecy hung in the air as thick as blood.

"We want our revenge!" demanded Captain Cres

"Be patient sister, Jack Sparrow will soon play into our hands, all sources point ti him being present at Port Royal and present at the wedding probably disguised."

"So?" questioned Captain Cres.

" Well the married couple are apparently his friends and as soon as he knows their gone…."

"He will fall into our trap." Finished Captain Cres, rubbing her hands together, eyes twinkling in a non friendly matter.

"Yes and then the Black Pearl will be ours, Captain Jack Sparrow will be dead and we will have the beginning of a pirate fleet!" concluded Grivas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack Sparrow was a pirate, one of the best. He enjoyed freedom as much as any man the drink probably more so. He hated being on the Dauntless, it was nothing like the Black Pearl, it didn't have the homely feeling his ship offered to its occupants. The Dauntless was cold, emotionless and stiff, rather like her Commodore.

Jack not only wanted to get off the bloody Dauntless, he wanted to find the Red Diamond. After its sighting on the horizon the Red Diamond has disappeared, the crew talked suspiciously of magic and curses, reminding Jack of the way Gibbs always insisted on everything being bad luck. Of course Jack Sparrow knew the events of the cursed Aztec gold and the battle between the royal navy and the un-dead pirates, but of course Lieutenant Crane did not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Captain of the ship wandered past Jack as he stood in silent reverie. Captain Raebeth had served in his Majesties Royal Navy for almost fifteen years. He too remembered the events of the Black Pearl and her daft captain, Jack Sparrow. He glanced at the replacement Commodore and shivered. He felt as if he had met the man before but he couldn't ever remember meeting this stuck up, aloof character that was now his commanding officer in the Caribbean.

The Commodore turned rather quickly causing Captain Raebeth to flinch.

"Captain what is this curse the crew speak of?" the Commodore asked in his soft spoken but proud voice.

"Well Commodore, a few years back a pirate came to Port Royal called himself Jack Sparrow" replied the captain

"Captain," the Commodore replied softly.

"What Sir?"

"Captain," Jack replied "We must give the man his proper title,"

"Yes Sir," Raebeth replied nervously "Well he fooled the Commodore right and proper and then we chased him until a crew of cursed pirates attacked and daft Captain Jack,"

Jack snorted and the Captain gave him a look.

"Well the Captain defeated the captain of the undead pirates and then was transported back to Port Royal for death by hanging."

"And," asked the Commodore impatiently

"Well Sparrow mad a right fool of Commodore Norrington for the second time and escaped the noose,"

"Cursed undead pirates?" asked the Commodore

"Yes sir,"

"That," replied the Commodore replied "Is superstitious nonsense for fools and drunken men,"

"If you say so Commodore," replied the Captain scowling darkly "It's not my place to say"

Jack inwardly smiled at the Captains expression and thought happily of the great story he had created.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for delay, I have started new fan fiction called Every Man for Himself and this has been taking up my creativity. Please Review, all will be cherished.

_**Chapter 6**_

After his little discussion with Captain Raebeth, Jack retired to his cabin. He began to pace the room as he thought over the situation.

The Red Diamond had disappeared of the horizon, unless it was another curse or some such thing, unlikely, it meant that the Red Diamond had changed its bearing during the night or that they had made berth in a nearby land. Staring at Norrington's meticulously drawn maps there were no islands marked this far out and Jack trusted this judgement because he knew this area to be constantly patrolled by the royal Navy as it was a common trade route that merchants took. So that meant that the Red Diamond had changed course.

_**On Board the Red Diamond.**_

**Captains Cabin**

"Sir the Dauntless has disappeared from behind us."

Captain Grivas nodded; during the night he had ordered the Helmsman to turn west a few notches, not enough to turn them dramatically and be noticed by the crew on the Dauntless but enough that over time their ship would lead the Dauntless off into a completely different direction while The Red Diamond continued on its course.

The plan had thankfully worked; they needed to get rid of the Dauntless so that the Black Pearl would follow them instead.

Bringing with it, Captain Jack Sparrow who would finally fall into their grasp and there wouldn't be any redemption this time. This was the end for Captain Sparrow.

**Red Diamond's Brig**

Norrington was starring out of a gap in the planking watching the water rush past, he had heard that the Dauntless had disappeared shortly after dawn and he found that his heart was heavy in his chest. As he stared at the sea he noticed that the sun wasn't in the same position it had been yesterday at this time, they had turned slightly not a lot but enough to get rid of the Dauntless.

He sighed and turned around to face his fellow captives. Turner was pacing the room, occasionally stopping to look at the bars obviously hoping that his expertise would be able to get them out. Elizabeth, Norrington's heart softened, was lying on the solitary bench apparently asleep, but Norrington could see a tiny gap where her eye shone through that proved that theory wrong.

They had been here for a week know and Norrington had to say it was getting to him, not only was he filthy and unkempt (much to his disgust), he was also underfed and completely bored. There was honestly nothing to do except watch his fellow cell mates, who probably looked as bad as he felt, and the way they looked was probably the same for him. Norrington sighed turned back around and continue watching the great blue expanse that was the ocean, rush by.

_**The Dauntless**_

Jack was still puzzling over the maps. He decided to ask the navigator for his expertise.

The navigator, by the name of Joseph Longley, was experienced in the navigation of the Caribbean. Well he had been doing it for twenty years. Know he had had many commanding officers but none as strange as Jonathan Crane. The replacement Commodore had called him into his cabin and had asked Longley seriously as to what way he believed the Red Diamond to be heading. He dutifully pointed to the East; 172 degrees from their current bearing, the Commodore had nodded then with Longley accompanying him to the helm, had ordered the helmsman not to turn 7 notches to the East but 8 notches to the West. Joseph Longley felt scandalised, not in 15 years had he been treated in this matter and he didn't appreciate it now.

Jack knew that the navigator was extremely annoyed and angry over his decision to ignore his advice. But he hadn't really ignored it; see he knew the Navy didn't know pirates as well as they thought they did. So Jack heeded their advice and did exactly opposite to what he was supposed to be doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the note again. I'm also sorry that I have delayed in posting for a while but my imagination has been taken up with my new story 'Every Man for Himself'. I would wish to ask all the current readers of this fanfic please read every man for himself and tell me what you think off it. I will continue to update Commodore's Curse but I would really appreciate it if you review my other story as well.

Thank you for your encouragement and advice- Commodore J Cavanaugh.


End file.
